School, Work Matchmakers and Romance?
by KyouheixFuguriFTW
Summary: Two new students come to a top-notch high school named Sakura Academy. These students are both sisters named Yellow and Blake. All the students seem nice, but one caught Yellow's heart. Blue, a quiet, calm boy who looks cold, but's really sweet! Any further explanation needed?


**What's up guys~? Here's a new story of Pokémon! Hope you enjoy~! (NOTE: 1. This is just from my own beliefs, so some certain people may act more bitchy than they really are. ((Sorry, I couldn't find any other words at the time)) And 2. I won't JUST be making stories for Pokémon. I feel like also doing some animes, such as a Mamotte! Lollipop story, or something else! Please tell me what you think I should in the review textbox below if you have an idea, so enjoy, and 3. ((YT UN: pokemaster831. CN: The Name's Ivory, I'm a PokéDex holder!))** )

_Chapter 1: The painful childhood_

_"Stop it, stop!" cried a little girl for help as she was getting abused._

_"Hah, in your dreams, you little bitch!" responded the boy who was abusing the girl. He let out a kick right to her stomach, as she was pretty much at his mercy, crying in pain._

_"W-Wha, OW, have I-I done t-to you..?" asked the girl, struggling to just speak._

_They both heard a door open. The boy had heard the knob twist, and had ran away for dear life. The girl had now been bleeding and had been covered in very purple and blue bruises._

_"Oh Arcues, Yellow! What happened to you!" shouted a midnight-haired girl with fiery-red eyes, running to her dear sister's side._

_Yellow struggled to get up, but failed and rested on the grassy ground, that now had her blood. "T-They b-b-boy a-a-a-attacked m-me...," stammered Yellow as she passed out from two pints of blood loss._

_"Yellow, don't worry! I'll get you to a hospital!" said the 10 year old girl as she lifted her up and ran to find her old stroller, hopefully to see if it still fit her. She looked in the garage, and to her luck, the raven-haired girl had found one, to see it had still fit her. She ran out of the garage and into the street. She would've contacted her parents, but for some odd reason their parents weren't ever happy to see Yellow. The red-eyed girl had strapped Yellow to the stroller and had ran out to the street and tried to find the nearest hospital._

_"Help! I need an ambulance! Won't someone help my sister?!" cried out the girl after she got lost in the city somewhere. A young man had heard her cries of help and asked her what was the matter._

_"Hello, what's the matter, little girl?" asked the man._

_The girl sniffled. "My sister is losing blood, and if I don't get her to the hospital soon, she'll die! Please help me...!" begged the raven-haired. "Please help me... I'll do anything for her... I can't afford to lose my only sister!"._

_The man had looked shocked, then his face returned to normal and had looked serious, then he nodded and had opened the door to his car. Even though she knew better than to get into a car with a stranger, she would do anything to save her sister. She had unstrapped her sister, who had by now lost 2 1/2 pints of blood in total. She had carefully lifted her and set her in the mans car seat. The man hadn't locked the door, for he knew that she still didn't completely trust the man. The man had started up the car and had started driving the car. In about 3 minutes, they were at the Blissey's Health Care hospital._

_The red-eyed girl lifted Yellow carefully. "Thank you very much for driving me to the hospital," she thanked the man._

_"You're welcome, little girl. What's your name, and don't you have any parents?" the man asked, curious._

_"My name's Blake, sir. And I do have parents, but they don't care at all about my sister Yellow. I knew they'd be more than happy to have her leave. I just couldn't turn to them... I hate my parents so much, sir!" Blake confessed._

_The man was silent for a while, then spoke. "Listen, Blake", he started as he got on one knee. "I'll pay for your medical bill, since your parents don't care to save your beautiful sister's life."_

_Blake was just shocked. Did that man actually care about her and her sister? She was overjoyed with happiness! "Thank you, sir, thank you very much!" Blake thanked the man._

_"Please, call me Carter. Now, let's attend to your sister right away," Carter said as they both entered the hospital._

_"Excuse me, this is an urgent emergency. This girl is losing blood and I need help as soon as possible! I'll even pay extra, please just save her life!" Carter urged the receptionist._

_The receptionist looked confused, but then serious, just like Carter did before. "I'll get help immediately, sir," said the receptionist. She tapped her little microphone attached to her ear that acted like a radio. "Hello, hello, Nurse Joy get Dr. Hime, please! It's an emergency, a little girl is losing blood and she needs help urgently, please!" the receptionist spoke through her mic. She had seemed to get a response when Carter and Blake saw a Nurse with pink hair carrying a gurney, looking for her patient. Carter had asked for Yellow, then he laid her down on the gurney gently. The Nurse said that they could come, since they cared for her a lot._

_The Nurse had pushed the gurney with an unconscious Yellow into an emergency room, who had a doctor inside. The doctor had hazelnut brown hair and blue eyes, and pale skin, like fresh snow. Blake thought she was beautiful, but soon her attention was focused on Yellow again as she held on to Carter when they had injected a needle into Yellow's blood loss part, which was her stomach. They had done other things, and Blake couldn't help but to cringe and hold onto Carter, as she cried also._

_Carter broke the silence, unless you counted the sounds of surgical needles being injected into her. "Will she survive?"._

_The Nurse and Dr. Hime were silent for about half a minute. "... We don't think she will, but we'll do what we can"._

_Blake just sobbed when she heard that and clinged on Carter's suit. Carter reached to stroke her hair and whispered, "She'll be fine, I promise"._

_The Nurse was going to do something that had to be done private. "Please, we need to perform surgery, so would you please wait outside?" the Nurse said._

_"Of course," Carter replied. Blake followed Carter outside of the room. Blake had keep sobbing for another two hours, until the red light went off and the Nurse came out, with a smile._

_Blake jumped out of her seat, frantically. "Will Yellow be okay?!" Blake shouted._

_The Nurse smiled and giggled at Blake's anxiety. "Don't worry, Yellow will be just fine. She woke up from her unconsciousness, and it was a miracle she survived. She didn't even lose any memory, Would you like to see her?"_

_Blake took no time to rush in there, and to her surprise, Yellow was awake. "Sis!" Yellow called out when she saw the familiar sight of red-hue eyes._

_"Yellow!" Blake responded as she hugged her sister gently. "Believe me, that boy will be in the hospital for years, Yellow!" Blake promised her sister._

_Yellow giggled, but soon to be replaced with sadness. "Blake... I don't wanna go back home with mom and dad...," she said as he hugged her sister. "They're mean and they beat me up a lot and blame me for something I didn't even do.."._

_"Don't worry, we'll run away, Yellow. We'll pack everything at midnight and sneak out, I promise," Blake said as she stroked Yellow's soft, golden hair._

_Carter had just happened to hear their conversation through the opened door. So, Blake wasn't lying after all... Carter wanted to do something, but what could he?_

_He walked in the room, as Blake introduced him. "Yellow, this is Carter. He took us here and is paying for our medical bill. He's a nice man, really," Blake admitted while shuffling her feet and blushing._

_Carter sighed. "Listen girls, I wasn't eavesdropping, but I overheard you girls saying you were unhappy with your parents and you were planning to run away late at dawn. Do you girls have anywhere to stay?" Carter asked._

_Yellow looked down, and so did Blake. "...No...," they both responded._

_"Girls, if you feel fine with it, would you like to stay at my place?" Carter offered._

_The girls thought about it for a moment. Blake finally spoke. "Yes, Mr. Carter. We'd love to". Yellow nodded as well._

_"Alright then. Once Yellow's healthy enough to leave, we'll leave, unless you want to pack your things."_

_"Okay Mr. Carter. We'd like to go back home to pack our things."_

_"Very well."_

_After Dr. Hime and Nurse Joy let Yellow check out and Carter paid the bill, he drove them home and waited outside._

_"Okay, Yellow, only pack the things you can't afford to live without, and your clothes," Blake told her sister._

_"Understood, Blake," Yellow responded as she put her two favorite stuffed animals into her suitcase. Blake had gotten her brush and favorite items in hers. Once Yellow packed her hairbrush and Blake her beanie, they snuck out the garage. Blake had made a secret hole leading outside a few years back. They went through the hole and saw Carter outside. They got their suitcases and ran toward Carter's vehicle. They were almost there until..._

_"Blake, Yellow?! What are you girls doing?" called out their mother, who was apparently angry, her face a demon. Blake had shown no fear in her scarlet eyes and her strong appearance. "We will never go back with you! I WILL NEVER ALLOW YOU TO HURT YELLOW AGAIN, YOU LITTLE BITCH!". Yellow had now realized how important she was for the raven-haired girl. Carter mouthed for them to meet him a few blocks down, so he would just look like a passerby man. Blake had grabbed Yellow's hand, nodded and ran with her for dear life. Their mother had chased them for about 6 blocks, until Blake and Yellow had found a dumpster to hide in. Carter had pretended he wasn't ever in his car and went inside to make it look like he only parked there. He started up his car and looked for the two sisters. They saw his car and came out after their mother had given up chasing her daughters. They quickly went in his car and Carter drove away._

_Blake and Yellow had breathed a sigh of relief once they lost their mother. A few minutes later, Carter had arrived at his home and parked his car in his garage._

_"Okay girls, we're here," Carter told them. They both got out and Carter showed them the door out of the garage. They both opened it, to gasp in awe. Carter's hallway had a beautiful golden chandelier with diamonds on top of the gold. The hallway led to the kitchen, and what seemed to be servant's quarters. The floor was mahogany, and seemed to be beautifully polished as it shined brightly with pride. There was a phone on a little table that was made of oak with a glass center. The doors had golden hinges, and the doors were made of glass and oak wood. The girls dropped their suitcases in amazement._

"WOW!" both the girls exclaimed.

"I'll show you girls to your rooms," said Carter leading them up the stairs made of pure ebony and mahogany.

"Okay," they said as they both followed him.

Carter opened a door with a warm golden atmosphere to it. The room had two beds with peachy blankets and white pillows. The room had two lamps in there, a dresser with a mirror, and three windows.

Blake and Yellow went into the room, and immediately fell asleep. Carter turned off the lights and carefully closed the door. "Goodnight, girls," he whispered.

**Hey! Yeah I know, it's a little weird, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Blake is my OC, btw xD. I'll be taking requests for OC's so just review it in the dialogue below and I'll be sure to read it! Bye~!**


End file.
